Publicité pour un forum spécial glee
by Raiatea1
Summary: Ce n'est pas une fiction mais un coup de pub. Le forum crée est dédié aux défis et idées à relever ou à lancer entre vous. Merci de bien vouloir lire ce petit topic
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Comme son titre l'indique, ceci n'est pas une histoire mais une sorte de publicité pour un forum que j'ai créé. Il s'agit de: "Défis et idées".

Le principe est relativement simple; des défis à relever ou des idées à échanger entre vous auteurs/lecteurs

Tous les couples sont admis. Quand je dis "couple", je prends au sens large du terme. Donc, cela peut très bien être une relation familiale, amicale ou amoureuse. Si votre couple n'est pas encore inscrit dans ce forum, il n'appartient qu'à vous de le faire

Le but du forum? A part le principe principal décrit au-dessus, je voudrais surtout amener les auteurs en manque d'inspiration de la trouver à travers ces défis, mais également amener les lecteurs à s'impliquer dans l'histoire sans pour autant géner ou perturber l'auteur d'une histoire déjà en cours. Ainsi, peut-être, tout le monde trouvera son compte.

Maintenant, je ne ganrantis pas que cela fonctionnera ainsi. Mais, je l'espère de tout coeur...

Sur ces mots, je vous laisse et vous dis peut-être à bientot!

Oups! Voici le lien: http:/ / www. fanfiction . net/ myforums/ raiatea1/ 1485041/

Je précise qu'il y a des espaces sur le lien que je viens d'écrire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, sans espace, le lien s'éfface pour moitié dès que je le publie. Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas de gaité de coeur que je fais ça. Mais, comme on dit "Aux grands mots, les grands moyens"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
